After the Last Petal Fell
by Erik's Mistress of Music
Summary: Belle and the Beast have been through many events together. What happens after the Beast became human?  I'm not quite sure about the rating... I labled it M just to be on the safe side.  R & R please, this is my first story on here!


I lay in his arms. The Beast. What was his name? "Adam, my name is Adam," he answered when I inquired. "Adam…" I said softly, trying out the name. Looking at him I silently agreed. He does look like an Adam. The rain hadn't stopped, however, the mob had. Most of the men couldn't get through the doors, but those who did suffered. They had all retreated shortly after the Beast became man. Not only had Adam turned back into a human, so had the rest of the household. We celebrated, a large feast was prepared. And then, we gave them all the night off. They could do what they wished, wherever they wished. Adam and I had retired in front of the fire in the first floor parlor.

I withdrew from his arms and the blankets. Walking towards the window I flinched as a flash of lightening stabbed the ebony night sky. Coming down in sheets, the rain continued to pelt the palace furiously. The wind had also picked up, matching the sound of the howling wolves not far in the distance. I shudder at the memory of my experience in those woods. "Belle?" he called. Staggering up from the floor he walked towards me. "Is everything alright?" he asks. I reply "Yes. I just feel as though I have something left to do…" I hear a shuffling noise, and turn to see Adam, on bent knee, looking up at me. "There is one more thing. Marry me?" he asks, holding up a clear bright ruby ring. Tears form and I join him on the floor. I eagerly hold out my hand and he slips the ring on my finger. It fits perfectly. Admiring it, I ask, "Where did you get such a beautiful thing?" "It was my mother's," he says fondly. Placing two fingers under my chin, he tilts my head up to him. He kisses me softly. I feel myself melting into him. He stands and helps me to my feet. Taking me by the hand, he leads me upstairs, and into his room.

The magic had turned it back into the handsome room it was. It had been torn apart and left to fend for itself when I had last seen it. It now shone with deep blues decorating the décor. The wood was intricately carved and polished. I strode to the balcony doors and looked, once again, out at the storm. I had once been afraid of storms, I now loved them. Falling asleep to rain is the most soothing thing I have known. Adam has shut the door and now stands behind me. I lean into him and he wraps his arms around me. I turn and look up at him. He kisses me once again. Pulling away he sets about lighting candles all around the room. He leaves many unlit. Those that are, illuminate the room faintly. My breathing rapidly increases as I watch him shrug off his evening coat. He comes back to me and pulls me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss. He slowly deepens the kiss and I become dizzy from lack of air. After the feast I had changed into a simple purple dress with a few buttons down the back. I turn my back to him and sweep away my hair. He understands this gesture and begins to unbutton my dress. We move near the bed and continue to undress. Finally, all our clothes are strewn about the floor and we lay in the bed. We are both new to this type of intimacy. He moves over me, and gazes down at me. Adam's long auburn hair falls around our faces like a curtain. Leaning down he kisses me.

I've begun to explore his body with my hands. Running them up and down his body. I pass my hands over his stomach and down lower. His manhood stands erect in my hands and he moans as I lightly run my fingers up and down his length. Adam moves onto his side and explores my body as well. Gooseflesh has risen all over my body. "Oh, Belle…" he breaths. His large hands pass over my breasts and he stops to squeeze my nipples. I've closed my eyes now and his hand continues to travel lower. My legs have been spread apart for him and he takes advantage. Sliding his finger into me I moan. He slips out and moves back on top of me. He slides his length into me and at first it more than I can handle. The pain rips through me and I cry out. Adam stops and looks at me. A tear has escaped and is rolling down my cheek. He brushes it away, "Belle…" I shake my head, "No, go on." He continues to thrust in and out and soon the pain dissipates. I've locked my arms and legs around him. Our breathing comes out in heavy pants. Suddenly, an overflowing feeling of contentment fills me. Ecstasy sends me over the edge. Adam is filled with the same feeling and he calls out my name before falling on top of me. We wrap our arms around each other and stay entangled together.

I am facing the balcony and it is lighter out, but still raining. Adam is pressed against my back with his arms around me. I try to turn, but pain stops me. Everything below my stomach is sore. My hips burn and when I look down, I see bruises forming. We made love over and over again the night before, and I doubt I will be able to make it out of bed. I'm able to turn onto my back and I look at Adam. His head has fallen into the crook of my neck and his breath warms a spot on my shoulder. Slowly his eyes open. He glances out at the sky and sighs, "It is still raining?" Smiling I nod.

"How do you feel?"

"I am very sore…"

"I am sorry."

Adam looks under the covers and sees my hips. "Belle!"

"No, no. I should have known-"

"That I would hurt you? Return to the beast I am?"

"No! That you were this strong and passionate!"

I carefully climb out of bed and crouch to pick up my clothes. I am about to get into my chemise when there is a knock on the door. I kneel on the floor and hide my body behind the bed. Mrs. Potts comes in and stops in her tracks. "Oh! My goodness, I am so sorry. I will come back later." A blush creeps up her cheeks as she steps out into the hallway and shuts the door. "That woman never knocks…" Adam grumbles. Laughing I lay my head on the bed. "Please, won't you join me back in bed?" he asks. His blue eyes plead and I can't resist. He pulls me close and I lay my head on his chest. "Adam… I love you," I say, stretching to kiss him. He pulls me on top of him. "Oh, Belle! I love you, as well," he exclaims. We continue to kiss and I forget about my pain.

Rolling back on top of me I giggle, "Again?"


End file.
